Ozzy
Executive Producers Peter Farrelly & Bobby Farrelly Zak Penn Producers Bradley Thomas Ron Myrick Alan Burnett Written by Doug Langdale Associate Producer JC Cheng Story Editors Alan Burnett Doug Langdale Music by Randall Crissman Theme Music by Randall Crissman Ed Criscoll Theme Performed by Kenneth Gray Casting & Voice Direction Ginny McSwain Starring the Voices of Jeff Bennett as Drix Phil LaMarr as Ozzy Also Starring the Voices of Kimberly Brooks as Chrisitne Justin Cowden as Hector Pat Fraley as Pruenmonic Dawnn Lewis as Cilia Tyson Rob Paulsen as Chief Maximus Cree Summer as Mayor Santroni Alanna Ubach as Mayor Spryman Tasia Valenzia as Maria Amimo Based Upon the Characters Created by Marc Hyman Directors Dell Barras Dennis J. Wooyard Storyboard Dell Barras Mario Piluso Roy Allen Smith Timing Supervisor Jeffrey Gatrall Animation Timing James Cross Walt Kubiak M.R. May Bill Reed Robert Tyler Character Design Caroline K. Hu Dave Kupczyk BG Design Drew Gentle Tec Manalac Simon Rodgers Ronald M. Roesch Prop Design Darrel Bowen BG Clean Up Karen Hamrock BG Paint Chris Duncan Craig Gardner Rosalina Tchouchev Storyboard Revisionists Curtis Cim Vic Dal Chele Shannon Eric Denton Phil Stapleton Model Clean Up Kathi Castillo Arnold Doong Karenia Kaminski Production Manager Haven Alexander Assistant Production Manager Natalie Holt Animation Coordinator Stefanie Abramson Production Intern Chiris S. Gonzales Director of Ink & Paint Geno DuBois Color Stylist Annette Leavitt Mark-Up/Painters Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg Bill Ohanesian Checking Jan Browning Susan Burke Chuck Gefre Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Denise M. Mitchell Vice President of Post Production Tim Iverson Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Post Production Coordinator Michael Miscio Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Film Editor Margaret Hou Assistant Film Editors Illya Cano Myra Owyang Assistant Production Manager to Technical Operations John Voralik Supervising Online Editor Bradford H. Keatts Online Editor Tony Tedford Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Supervising Recording Engineer Edwin O. Collins Recording Facility Warner Bros. Animation Inc. Recording Machine Operators Jeff O. Collins Preston Oliver Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Ann Foley Kerry Iverson Mark Keefer Sound Reading Carol Iverson Fred Salinas Post Production Audio Services Glenwood Editorial, Inc. Re-Recording Studio Glenwood Place Studios Supervising Sound Effects Editor Jason Freedman Re-Recording Mixers Timothy Garrity Brad Brock Engineer Keenie Takahashi Animation Services Dongwoo Animation Co., Ltd. Supervising Director Kuen Sik Wong Animation Director Jae Woong Kim Background Director Ga Young Lee Assistant Animation Kyu Jung Kang Layout Artists Seung Chul Kim Jae Hong Jung Model Checker Kyoung Hwa Suh Final Checker Mun Young Lim Key Animation Ae Kyoung Choi Hyoung Kyu Park Color Stylist Hye Kyoung Jung Composition Tae Hee Heo Production Administrators Tammy Davis Michael Diaz Marci Gray Jacqueline Olsommer Mary Parkinson Amy E. Wagner Thommy Wojiciechowski Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Script Coordinator Nancy French Production Accounting Athena Christianakis June Kuwatani Medical Consultant David Foster, MD Business and Legal Affairs Debi Dean Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrete Peter Steckelman Katrina Waters Production Supervision Margaret M. Dean Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz Development and Creative Supervision Kim Christianson Christopher Keenan Production Management Andy Lewis Executive Producer Sander Schwartz A Conundrum Entertainment Production This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. IASTE © 2003 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Television Animation a AOL time Warner Company www.warnerbros.com Category:Kids WB! Category:End Credits Category:Conundrum Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation Category:Cartoon Network